


A Night at the Carnival

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Carnival, Carnival AU, Cute, Gay, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Mondo takes Kiyotaka to his first Carnival. What happens during this night of food, games, rides, and fun?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	A Night at the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4!

Mondo growled as he slammed his fist against the basketball game booth, he just blew over 2,000 yen on this game trying to win a prize for his bro, and he lost every single time. He could see the smug look from the carnie from his peripheral vision, he just wanted to punch that smug bastard, this damn game was a shame!

"Kyodai it's alright." Kiyotaka had a hand on his shoulder and was looking at him, "It's just a game."

"It's not about the game Taka, it's the principle!"

The red-eyed teen sighed, clearly worried for his best friend that had spent so much money on a cheap game, his eyes trailed over to a different game, it had many different prizes but he took an interest in a small dog plush, with a smile got Mondo's attention and dragged him over, he gave the vendor some money, it was some that his father gave him for his birthday since he couldn't really buy him much, and played.

The biker was still pissed about the last booth, so he wasn't paying too much attention, but once he started to breathe and calm down, he felt something plush and soft pushed onto his chest. Blinking he looked down and saw a plush white and black dog behind held up to him by his best friend. "For you."

Slowly Mondo took the plush dog from the other who had a beaming bright smile, "I hope you like it."

The biker's lavender eyes looked down at the dog that had derpy eyes and uneven ears, but he smiled and wrapped an arm around the other. "Thanks, Taka."

"It's no problem Kyodai!"

Mondo smiled at the other, he felt his heart flutter at the other, his face burned but he looked away and saw a ride, "Hey, wanna ride that?" He asked as he pointed over at UFO looking ride that had bright flashing lights all over and was spinning quite quickly. Kiyotaka blinked, "What is it?"

The biker grinned, "You'll see, come on!" He grabbed the other's hand with his free one and pulled him over to the rather short line. Once the ride stopped and the previous passengers got off, Kiyotaka and Mondo were in the next group, Mondo led him to two empty spaces, but Kiyotaka looked around, "Are there no safety procedures?"

"It's a safe ride, just lean on the wall and you'll see."

The red-eyed teen from but leaned next to Mondo. Once the doors closed the room started to spin, it was slow at first, until it was going so fast that everyone on the ride felt as if they were laying down. Soon though, the ride came to a stop and allowed everyone off, Mondo only wobbled a little sending back up, but Kiyotaka was another story, as he kept almost falling. Mondo helped his bro off the ride and found a place to sit, as the shorter teen was still very dizzy and was holding his stomach, "You okay Taka?"

"Y-yeah, just never...been on a ride...like that..."

"Sorry, didn't know you had a weak stomach on fast rides."

"It is quite alright, just need a moment..."

Mondo frowned, but after a few moments Kiyotaka looked over at him, "So what now?"

"We can take it easy, don't want ya to lose yer lunch."

"Alright."

The two walked about some more, they stayed away from the games, but stayed more on the slower, rides, as this was more or less the noirette's first time at a carnival. They ate some of the food, Taka tried some of a funnel cake, but when Mondo explained how there was a bunch of deep-fried food, like cookies, cakes, etc, Taka exclaimed how that shouldn't be allowed with how unhealthy it was. Mondo laughed but got him to calm, saying how it's all just for fun.

There was soon an announcement, explaining how the carnival would be closing for the night, so Mondo offered they go on the Ferris wheel as their last ride, and Kiyotaka agreed.

They went around it a couple of times before it came to a stop at the top, where they could see the whole layout of the carnival. Kiyotaka had a large smile spread across his face and Mondo couldn't help but find it infections, as he smiled as well, but he felt his heart skip a beat when he felt Taka's hand and on top of his. "This has been fun Kyodai, thank you for bringing me."

"It's no problem bro, I'm just glad you had fun."

Soon the ride was moving again, but before it got to the bottom, Mondo felt a quick fleeting kiss on his cheek, his face flushed red as he looked over at Kiyotaka who also was very red in the face, with a smile, he pulled him closer and gave him a quick peck on top of his head. Once the ride came to a stop and their cart was opened to allow them out, Mondo pulled Kiyotaka along, and they headed for the exit, both boys were blushing messes.

They soon made it back to the school, where many of the other students were headed as they also had just left the carnival, but before they went it Kiyotaka stopped, causing Mondo to stop as well and look back, "You...kissed me back...so you...also feel the same?"

"Yeah...have for a while..."

Kiyotaka smiled, "I'm glad."

Mondo smiled as he pulled he shorter teen closer with his free arm, as the other still held the plush dog, and they walked inside together.

Guess the carnival can help people realize or push forward, their feeling of love.

**Author's Note:**

> So Cheezy!


End file.
